Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an exercise bicycle. More particularly, the present exercise bicycle is a semi-recumbent style exercise bicycle with a desk that allows a person to comfortably stand between the seat, desk and pedals.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Many people have a desire to exercise but have limited time to exercise as they have additional responsibilities and activities that occupy their time. This is especially true for students of that spend large amounts of sedentary time reading, studying and other activities where they typically are in a seated or in a semi-recumbent position. One problem with exercise bicycles is that a person must contort their body as they lift their feet and legs off pedals, and bend around the display of an exercise bicycle.
There have been some patents for exercise bicycles that focus on the exercise and they are generally constructed to allow a person to read a book or watch TV while they exercise. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,665 issued on Jan. 5, 1993 to Michael J. Frank et al., discloses a housing and vehicular support for portable computer with a mounting assembly for a small portable computer provides both a housing to receive the computer and releasably attach it to a vehicle steering wheel and connections for supplying electrical power to the computer. While this patent supplies a mounting for a computer, the patent is for a vehicle steering wheel and not for a piece of exercise equipment.
U.S. published application 2003/0008752 was published on Jan. 9, 2003 for Hank Hsu discloses a structure of stationary bicycle. The stationary bicycle includes a machine base, a seat on the machine base for the sitting of the user, a back cushion mounted on the machine base and adapted to support the back of the user sitting on the seat, a pedal and damper unit installed in the machine base and adapted to impart a damping power against the external force employed by the user. This is a full recumbent bicycle and the structure restricts a person from standing between the seat pedals and desk.
U.S. published application 2010/0206124 was published on Aug. 19, 2010 for Steve J. Ferrusi discloses a handlebar armrest. The armrest is for use on bicycle type handlebars of stationary bikes and bicycles used as indoor trainers. The device allows operator to rest forearms on padded and absorbent top surface for increased comfort and free use of hands and fingers while exercising. The person exercising can lean forward to use the computer while they exercise. This is a mounting for an actual bicycle and the pedals are located in the area where a person will stand.
What is needed is an exercise bicycle configured in a semi-recumbent position with a movable desk that allows a person to exercise, work and easily stand. The proposed Xbike desk and exercise semi-recumbent bicycle provides the solution.